hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Brickcraft1)
Overview ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2017 till:01/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/04/2017 till:09/04/2017 color:TS text:Arlene from:28/05/2017 till:29/05/2017 color:TD text:Two from:11/06/2017 till:15/06/2017 color:TS text:Bret bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(500,30) text:"(From the" pos:(547,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" April May June July August September October November Storms Tropical Storm Arlene A low pressure system moved off the Florida Peninsula on April 5. It moved over the Gulf Stream, which had extremely warm waters for that time of year. No tropical development was expected from this system, so the NHC didn't even mention the system. It passed over Grand Bahama, bringing flooding rains there. This is where it started to show some tropical development. However, the NHC still didn't note the system. However, when it had a small burst of convection, the NHC noted it on their Tropical Weather Discussion. However, the low transitioned into a tropical wave, and the NHC gave it a near 0% chance of development, due to the rarity of this event. The wave had now moved north of the Bahamas and had moved northeast, and was starting to curve northwest. On April 6, it became even more organized, and chances of development were upped a slight bit. It moved into the warmest waters of the gulf stream, and it became better organized, and chances of development were upped to medium. Recon was even scheduled to investigate the system, due to its potential impact on the U.S. It continued to organize overnight, and chances were upped to 60%. Recon flew out right before dawn, and arrived in the system at about 7 AM EDT. At this point, chances of development were upped to high. What recon discovered was shocking. They found a tropical depression. Advisories were initiated on Tropical Depression One on April 7. The fact that it formed fully Tropical was also shocking. One was moving northeast, after forming near the southeast Georgia coast. The NHC predicted it to become a weak tropical storm, after the forecasting disaster of Tropical Storm Walter just a few months earlier, they'd rather be safe than sorry. However, One was intensifying quicker than expected, with recon discovering tropical storm force winds early in the evening. At 9 PM EDT, a special advisory was issued on Tropical Storm Arlene. Arlene was causing rough surf along the coasts of Georgia, South and North Carolina. It was also causing rain in coastal South Carolina. Tropical Storm Warnings were issued from Charleston to Cape Hatteras during Arlene's approach. Arlene continued to intensify under unusually favorable conditions. It's outer bands moved further on shore, and started causing inland flooding. On April 8, Arlene was very close to Wilmington, causing some heavy rain and gusty winds there. Arlene was approaching its peak intensity. Storm Surge even started to occur in some areas. At about noon that day, Arlene hit its peak of 60 mph, tying Tropical Storm Ana of 2003. It approached landfall in coastal North Carolina. It maintained its peak as it headed towards landfall late night. Several rescues were being conducted due to the flooding. Rain poured and strong winds knocked out power to several areas. Flooding was major concern in these areas, as well as storm surge, which was forecast to be up to six feet. Residents in Atlantic Beach were told to prepare for the worst part of the storm. As it got dark, Arlene became even more dangerous. At about 11:54 PM EDT, Arlene made landfall in Atlantic Beach, North Carolina, slamming it with heavy rains, and wind that put most of the city into a blackout. Storm Surge flooded some beach front homes, and flash flooding occurred on roads, catching unsuspecting drivers off guard. Trees fell as well, crushing some roofs. Debris smashed windows open. Arlene began to rapidly weaken the further north it went. It weakened rapidly due to cold air. In Atlantic Beach 127 Rescues were reported. As it moved inland and into Virginia, it started to loose its convection. It was declared a remnant low near Richmond and Norfolk. Arlene was the first April Tropical Storm since 2003. Arlene also caused some moderate damage, with totals adding to $100 Million. Arlene killed 5 people, all due to cars being washed away in flash flooding. Arlene was not retired, and is expected to be used in 2023. Tropical Depression Two A low pressure system moved off of South America, (Columbia) on May 25. It moved into a cold Caribbean Sea, including shear. So, the low pressure was not expected to become tropical. It was moving northwest slowly through the ocean. It headed towards the Yucatan Peninsula of Mexico. On May 26, it moved over warmer waters near the Yucatan Peninsula. It was first noted for tropical development here, right before it moved onshore the Yucatan Peninsula. It caused severe weather and flash flooding in this area. Homes were flooded with torrents of water. It even caused a tornado outbreak. It caused roof damage in houses, and broke windows. On May 27, the low pressure system moved over an unusually favorable Bay of Campeche. It began to have bursts of Convection, and chances of development were upped. As it developed further, surf picked up across the Mexican Coastline. Recon was scheduled for that afternoon. When recon flew in, they found it had become a tropical wave, but it was very weak. The chances of development were upped to medium. The wave was becoming even better organized. On May 28, recon was flown out again, and this time, they found a tropical depression had developed, and an advisory was issued on Tropical Depression Two. Two was moving west, towards Mexico. However, the depression has become less organized. Tropical Storm Watches were issued from Tampico to Veracruz, as it had a huge size. The new tropical depression was forecast to become a weak tropical storm before making landfall. However, the weak system had trouble strengthening. It was causing sporadic rain throughout the Mexican Coastline, and as well as Southern Texas. It quickly approached landfall in Mexico, and rough surf had killed a person in approach. Hillsides began as rain poured on Mexico. It seemed more and more likely it was not going to strengthen, and the watches were discontinued. Just 5 hours later, at 11:48 PM CDT, Two made landfall south of Tampico. As it moved inland, it caused moderate flooding. Land quickly began to weaken Two on May 29, and when it moved over the mountains, it started to be ripped apart. It lost nearly all convection, and some areas began to see sunshine. Rain was nothing but a light shower. At 10:00 AM CST, Two was declared a remnant low. Two was not very destructive. It caused 2 deaths, and cost $1 Million dollars in damages. Tropical Storm Bret A weak tropical wave developed in the Caribbean Sea on June 7, south of Puerto Rico. The wave moved over Puerto Rico that day, causing a massive flooding event, and government offices shut down. Several homes were flooded, as well as streets and cities. The wave also spawned 3 confirmed tornadoes, each EF0. It began to turn northwest, and was first noted for tropical development here. On June 8, it crossed north of Hispaniola, which started to tear the south side of the wave. The wave was dropped from the Tropical Weather Outlook (TWO). However, it started to redevelop as it moved away from Hispaniola. It moved into the southern Bahamas, and was put on the TWO again. However, it was not expected to develop until moving into the Gulf of Mexico. On June 9, reports of tornadoes came in from the Bahamas. It was causing a massive outbreak there. The strongest was an EF3 that stayed offshore as a waterspout. It suddenly dived south again, and moved close to Cuba, her before turning northwest, and paralleled Cuba. Florida experienced severe weather, with strong winds knocking out power to some parts of the island. At this point, it was given a high chance of development. It passed over the Florida Keys on June 10. It brought several waterspouts there, however, none moved onshore. Hurricane Hunters were scheduled to fly in the storm on June 11, and that day, they flew in at 9:00 AM, and just minutes later, discovered a tropical depression. A special advisory was issued on Tropical Depression Three at 10:00 AM EDT. Three was spreading rain across northwestern Cuba and Southwest Florida. Three was moving northwest. Three was expected to curve into the Florida Panhandle, so Tropical Storm Warnings were issued there. It moved further away from Cuba, and late in the day, it was upgraded to Tropical Storm Bret. Bret was about to turn north, and as it was doing this, rip currents occurred on the Panhandle, which caused Red Flags to go up on beaches. On June 12, Bret was almost moving due north, but was moving slightly westerly as well. Bret was causing rough surf. A cruise ship was in the path of Bret, it was making a trip from Pensacola to San Juan. It was not cancelled, however, as they expected it to be weak. However, Bret had winds of 50 mph at this point. The cruise ship was battered with waves as tall as 14 feet, and several people were injured by being tossed around. The cruise was forced to make an emergency docking at Tampa. Bret was getting even stronger, and some models made it a hurricane. On June 13, beaches closed as it was approaching the Florida/Alabama border. It was approaching hurricane status, and hurricane watches were even posted for the area. The first outer bands moved onshore, and storm surge rushed into Mobile Bay. Heavy rain caused flooding throughout that area, and had wins of 65 mph, and still had time to strengthen as it approached. Tornadoes spawned in the Florida Panhandle. In Pensacola, an EF1 tornado was reported to had hit the city, damaging homes. It strengthened to 70 mph before landfall at 11:23 CST in Alabama, near the Florida border. Mobile was reporting near hurricane force as the center of Bret passed just to the east. Several trees fell, and power was out for the whole city. Extensive storm surge flooding was reported in the Mobile Bay area. On June 14, Bret began to weaken over land. It suddenly curved sharply northeast, and was moving over Alabama slowly, dumping several inches of rain. Birmingham was battered with flash flooding with downpours persisting most of the day. The storm was losing its structure, but managed to stay a tropical storm far inland, before weakening to a depression south of Birmingham, and the state capital of Montgomery was shut down due to extreme flooding. Bret spawned weak tornadoes as it moved through Alabama. It was losing some of its convection. One tornado knocked out power to 45% of Montgomery. Bret dropped 21 inches of rain in some areas on June 14, and on the 15, it picked up speed, and moved into Georgia while dissipating. It passed directly over Atlanta, causing flash flooding in that city. Finally, in South Carolina, Bret degenerated into a Remnant Low. Bret was a moderately destructive storm, causing some $165 Million dollars in damages, and killed 9 people. The name Bret was not retired, and will be used again in 2023. Tropical Storm Cindy A tropical disturbance developed in the Bahamas on about June 16. It was uncertain what it would do. The disturbance was causing harsh conditions in the Bahamas, as thunderstorms persisted throughout the day. 2 lightning fatalities were reported in the Bahamas, both due to people swimming in the ocean during a thunderstorm. Flooding also was reported, and down power poles after a reported tornado struck Nassau. The wave finally began to turn northeast. Here it was first noted for a low chance of development, but it suddenly began to rapidly increase in organization, and that chance was upped to medium. The wave continued to move northeast, but a high pressure system near Bermuda was expected to turn it southwest. On June 18, it began to become more organized, and was approaching Bermuda. The disturbance was causing rip currents throughout the East Coast of the United States. The Disturbance was forecast to pass Bermuda before curving southwest. On June 19, the disturbance passed to the west of Bermuda, bringing light showers there, and some gusty wind. It didn't move that far north before curving southwest, and here it was given a high chance of development. Suddenly, it came almost to a halt. It was over very warm water which let it organize more, and recon aircraft was scheduled to fly out the next morning. When recon flew out, they found tropical storm force winds, but no circulation. However, just hours later, a circulation developed, and the wave attained tropical storm status, receiving the name Cindy. Cindy began to move a little quicker. However, it had moved into colder water, and weakened to a tropical depression. Tropical Depression Cindy continued southwest, stalling in strength almost. Cindy had scattered convection, sometimes having flared up and dying right back down. On the 21, Cindy became a Tropical storm again, and was moving in a more westerly direction, because it was curving. Cindy was moving rather fast, and hardly strengthening. It was encountering weak shear, which destroyed some of its convection. Cindy eventually moved over more favorable conditions in the Atlantic, and began to become more organized on late June 21. It started to produce strong rip currents on the east coast of the U.S. as it began to strengthen. On June 22, Cindy continued to strengthen, peaking as a 50 mph storm. It maintained that strength throughout the day. 1 person died in Virginia due to a rip current caused by Cindy. Many beaches told people not to swim, unless they were very experienced. People did not heed these warnings, and another fatality occured in North Carolina. The storm then began to encounter unfavorable conditions later that night, and began to loose its organization and strength. On June 23, it began to weaken quicker than the previous day. Cindy weakened to minimal tropical storm, and began to fluctuate in strength as it continued northeast, and was beginning to to turn extratropical. Rough surf could still be felt across the U.S. East coast, but as it weakened, this began to subside. It was still a tropical storm, but very quickly becoming extratropical. On June 24, Cindy began to start a huge increase and speed, and became extratropical shortly there after. Extratropical Cindy went on the affect Newfoundland as a weak extratropical cyclone. While tropical, Cindy caused no damage, and killed 2 people, due to rip currents. Cindy was not retired, and will be used again in 2023. Tropical Storm Don Hurricane Emily Hurricane Franklin Tropical Storm Gert Hurricane Harvey Hurricane Irma Tropical Storm Jose Hurricane Katia Hurricane Lee Tropical Storm Maria Hurricane Nate Subtropical Depression Sixteen Tropical Storm Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Tropical Storm Rina Impact Naming Season Effects